As computing devices and systems, and their associated software and middleware component grow in complexity, the generation of events within the computing devices and systems proportionally increase. Events may be described as an occurrence of significance within a computing device or system, and may include completion or failure of an operation, or the change in state of a process within a computing device or system. Thus, events may reflect normal behavior as well as abnormal behavior (errors and outages) within computing devices and systems.
Events are used to alert a user of the current status of the computing devices or systems, and to help troubleshoot problems that may affect performance of the computing devices and systems. These events are often manifested by hardware and software in text form as messages provided to a user.
It is apparent that errors encountered while operating the computing devices or systems are also prevalent in view of the growth in computing technology. This situation is compounded by the fact that these computing devices and systems are continually inundated by viruses, malware, spyware, and other foreign files that slow or halt the computing device's ability to perform processes or otherwise function in an intended manner.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.